Double Trouble (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)
Double Trouble is a new character in season 4 of the Netflix Original series ''She-Ra and the Princesses of power''. Personality Double Trouble is extremely confident, often appearing smug towards others. They have enough faith in themself to be able to approach high-ranking Horde officials such as Catra and Scorpia with little fear, despite the danger they pose. Double Trouble is even unafraid of dealing with Hordak. They are also known to compliment themselves on their work. Double Trouble is extremely prideful of their acting, stating they do more than just change into their targets, but become them emotionally. They spend quite a lot of time in 'character study', preferring to fully understand their targets inside-out. They are also extremely dramatic, making grandiose gestures and speaking similarly to an actor. They greatly enjoy causing chaos among others and love watching it play out. While speaking with Catra, they take pleasure at the thought of creating havoc for the rebellion. They also display annoyance whenever they fail to sew dissent. Double Trouble, when speaking with others is usually very polite, even when caught sabotaging the Rebellion they remain affable, even complimenting Adora and Glimmer's acting ability. However, while alone, Double Trouble will speak with contempt and even insult others, appearing to perceive themselves as superior. Although, they are very casual while speaking with Catra, referring to her as 'Kitten'. Double Trouble does not appear to be truly with the Horde, as they state that they planned to bring their business elsewhere if Catra refused their services. They also make it clear they are only sticking around for the money and chaos. They eventually outright turn on the Horde, leaking information to Hordak about Catra's lies to create a diversion for Glimmer. Double Trouble also tells Catra the entire reason for their defection is because the Rebellion has a super weapon which makes them the stronger side, and they intend to end up on the winning side of the war. In the end however, they leave to presumably go after their own pursuits. Double Trouble is adept at fully analyzing a person's character. They have displayed on a number of occasions the ability to get under people's skin and figure out what makes them tick. Double Trouble uses this to sow descent within the Rebellion and wedge Glimmer and Adora apart. However, the greatest example of this is when they confront Catra for a final time. Double Trouble dissects Catra's personality with great accuracy, brutally taking her motivations apart. They are able to identify Catra's obsession with Adora, how she lies to herself about her need for praise and acknowledgement as well as how she has pushed everyone who has ever cared about her away. Double Trouble does this all with a satisfied smirk, confident in their abilities and enjoying the look on Catra's face. Double Trouble can blink vertically, similar to a reptile, rather than horizontally. Additionally, they can lick their eyeballs. Their tail is prehensile and they've been seen using it to hold Bow's tracker pad. Double Trouble also tends to refer to people as "darlings" and more often use nicknames for people than their real names, such as "Kitten" for Catra. Abilities * Shape-shifting - Double Trouble can take on the form of whoever they choose, though they appear to be limited to humanoid forms and do not appear to gain the powers of the whoever they become. They however, create their own, unique forms and are able to transform individual body parts, i.e. changing the tip of their tail into a spade, or making their hair resemble Entrapta's. Their shape-shifting also does not appear to affect/heal injuries as the scratches they sustained as Catra carried over to their original form. * Impersonation - They take great pride in being able to''' perfectly recreate the traits and mannerisms of whoever they are copying. Double Trouble is proficient enough to convince Adora that they are Catra and raise no suspicion. They impersonated nearly every person of importance in both The Horde and The Princess Alliance, and did so well that they fooled everyone they interacted with while practicing their deception. Most notable they utilized the character Flutterina to great advantage. They have even fooled Catra, who was well aware of their power, into believing they were Adora. * '''Combat - Double Trouble is good at hand-to-hand combat, capable of fighting Adora in She-Ra form at least as well as Catra. They seem to prefer kick-based attacks, though they rarely engage in actual combat. * Espionage - They are very capable of infiltration via their shapeshifting, and can easily get ahold of information for their clients * Escapology - Double Trouble has displayed the ability to escape from most traps and restraints, including a metal cage and handcuffs. They also appeared to have been able to escape Glimmer's magical entrapment, though it is possible Glimmer herself let them out. * Sorcery - Double Trouble has mentioned being capable of sorcery, to what extent is unknown, though their shapeshifting is presumably executed this way. It is possible they used magic to escape Glimmer's trap. Appearances * She-Ra and the Princesses of power Trivia * Double Trouble never appeared in the classic series, but did feature in the series bible and the toy-line (plus its accompanying mini comic) where the character was a female member of the Great Rebellion (and Glimmer's cousin) who used her shapeshifting abilities to spy on the Horde. Gallery Double Trouble speaking to Hordak.png Double Trouble's grin.jpg Double Trouble speaking the truth.jpg Category:She-Ra and the Princesses of Power characters Category:Evil Horde